Lady Companion
by Tina Granger1
Summary: That was the last mission that Minato, waited in his life. Making a mission of protection ... Disguised as a chaperone!  That would snap up, if there was a certain ninja, also disguised as a chaperone, redhead, golden eyes... whose name was Kushina Uzumak


When Kishimoto wants to give me the copyright of Naruto, I swear that I accept. But meanwhile, the Naruto series is it!

Lady Companion

Fanfic by Tina Granger, and Angel_McFellou  
>Translation by - Ana Conde<p>

Synopsis:

That was the last mission that Minato, waited in his life. Making a mission of protection ... Disguised as a chaperone!  
>That would snap up, if there was a certain ninja, also disguised as a chaperone, redhead, golden eyes ... whose name was Kushina Uzumaki!<br>Definitely the guise of Minato ran serious risk of being discovered ...  
>And his heart lost ...<p>

CHAPTER 01

Minato while listening to Saratobi order, began to laugh.

- Minato, seriously. I'm not kidding.

Immediately, the blonde Namikaze stopped laughing and stared at the Third Hokage, who looked serious.

- Hokage-sama, with all due respect I have for you ... But I can not take it seriously!

- You can not? And why?

- Know how many women there are ninjas in Konoha?

- In active? Fifteen.

- Exactly!

- But none fit the profile.

- Profile?

- Blonde, blue-eyed ...

- Just do a henge!

- What is extremely skilled in dealing with people ...

- Mikoto Uchiha!

- You are dismissed for chickenpox. It takes about a month longer to recover. That is fast ...

- Tsume Inuzuka!

- Discrete ...

- Some Hyuuga!

- The ninja clan Hyuuga available, or are pregnant or have the seal. And the claim is that the person does not have any scars on his face.

Minato began to gasp.

- That's prejudice and the brave, you know?

- I can not do anything, Minato. The person concerned may be ordered at any time of day or night. I do not want when I sent the person is sleeping, take the risk of being unmasked.

- I AM MAN!

- Entire Konoha know that ... And you've been a student of Jiraiya.

- Just as it was his. - The third hokage pretended not to hear the answer.

- Anyway. You will be arranged by Tsunade and the Hyuuga's wife, Mariko.

- You are punishing me for something I did but I did not know? - As he spoke, Minato thought that we had exchanged kisses with his daughter the Hokage, Tomoyo ... And that brat Asuma, her brother had stopped.

- Of course not, Minato. Why do you think that?

Minato looked at him askance.

- Tsunade-hime can not go? She's blonde and can make a henge to eyes turn blue.

- The short fuse of Tsunade is what prevents her from performing the mission.

- And my wick too should stop!

- Do not be rude, please Minato. - The Hokage spoke seriously. - You are a ninja and will fulfill a mission just a little different, I hope with dignity.

Minato looked at the hokage for a moment, then sighed.

- What exactly should I do?

- Very good. - The hokage smiled - his mission is very simple. You will go to the Town of Swirl and then to leave the imperial palace ...

- - - - -

Minato sighed, kept his teeth clenched and walked the harsh steps. A small plaque contained a spiral. He arrived in town Swirl ... And expect to get out sooner.

From what he could see it was a simple village. The streets were dirt, the houses are in urgent need of two or three thin coats. Small gardens were colorful as the spring season was definitely predominant. He spent his eyes with curiosity, seeing elements that would find in any other village. Old ladies chatting in the street, lovers kissing each other without shame, children playing ...

A town like any other. The boredom, the discomfort of wearing women's clothes was minimized by the hope of ending soon with the mission. According to the third hokage, he would do with a double swirl ninja village.

His presence was a personal favor to one quarter of the town uzukage Whirlpool, Toshiro Uzumaki. Apparently, two ninjas Whirlpool had been requested to guard the country's waters hime, but only one chosen by the emperor Yusuke, had been defined. Skills demand, had been a way of balancing the many defects of ninja Whirlpool. Impulsive, talkative ... And a bit of extra things that should not be a ninja, but the second hokage, intelligence and sympathy of the girl she had with the emperor, were sufficient qualifications for that he wished she were in the mission.

Now, just find the uzukage was, get the girl, go to the imperial palace, to kill any man that threatens hime ... And within a year he would return to Konoha. That was cause for more protests Minato, but the third was exhaustive.

He wanted to be a blonde monkey, if the real reason was not Tomoyo. Minato sighed, imagining the teasing that Jiraiya-sensei do when he knew ... If I knew ... the mission.

Her hair was adorned with various clips, giving an impression of femininity. He failed to learn how to apply makeup, but that was not so important. He had never seen Tsume makeup, hair neat, being female.

He thought that would be a ninja Swirl Inuzuka disguised ... Perhaps without the triangles of the clan, nor the canine companion. But could only imagine a more generous Tsume curves, as a redhead who passed him on entering the village. She wore a purple miniskirt, was barefoot, her hair braided and an antique copper top tiny. Minato had a good dried it, before continuing the approach.

Thoughts like that should be kept at a distance ... until it finds a way to alleviate and not committing any folly ... a redhead stopped in front of him, facing him seriously.

- Ohayo, hime-chan ... welcome addition to the whirlpool village. If the goddess needs help, I am now your faithful servant ... - He bowed slightly, taking the hand of Minato, bringing it to his lips and kissing.  
>os.<p> 


End file.
